Amethyst Mirror
by oopsy
Summary: Because of a mission he met her. Because of a betrayal she met him. Oneshot, hope you enjoy. Rated PG because of bloody images. Sakura and Syaoran


A man, no older than 18, no taller than six feet two inches, walks in with amber eyes as cold as ice and milk chocolate brown hair. As cold as he seems, the man has a handsome face that showed not one emotion. He had on a coal black, long sleeved cotton shirt that was fitted, neither baggy, nor tight. A pair of long unfaded carbon black loose, flexible, black pants was also worn. Even though the clothes were simple, it looked great on the man's well-built body. Behind his back was a three-foot sword that had a twelve inch black hilt; with pure white gold trimming. The sheath was ivory black. The word "Syaoran" was finely carved and hidden on the sheath. He walked in, arms crossed in front of him. A deadly air surrounded him.  
  
He walked in to a room, which had a red carpet leading to the platform from the door to where five men sat. The room had large paned glass windows draped with heavy cayenne coloured velvet curtain threaded with golden thread, which were never drawn. The floor was made of icy fine marble with a never-ending pattern. Bare white walls surrounded it. The five men sat on a throne like velvet chair laced with gold, wearing traditional robes. Where they sat, there was a shadow, so you couldn't see their aged faces. The room was like a mysterious chamber in a palace. The only light source was the moonlight coming from the doorway, casting a dark shadow in front of Syaoran.  
  
"Elders, you asked to see me? " his voice had no emotion, but was very silky.  
  
"Yes, Syaoran" replied the second Elder, "It is time. You will receive your task tomorrow." He finished in a slow, calm tone.  
  
"Yes, Elders." After that, the man who was supposedly called Syaoran walked out with a bow and disappeared in the starless night.  
  
*******  
The next morning, at exactly 5 o'clock, Syaoran woke up like a programmed machine and got ready for the day. Seeing a letter on his desk, he picked it up. The letter read: Syaoran. He saw it was a letter from his fiancé that he never knew nor picked out himself, it was all arranged by the Elders. In the letter, his fiancé, Kyra, told him that their wedding would be held after he finished his mission. Though he showed no emotion of loving or even liking Kyra, she was madly in love with him. He had never liked her and never would. 'Stop thinking and go training' his mind harshly said.  
  
Syaoran walked swiftly to his training grounds, thinking about last night in the Elders' room. This mission would be his thirteenth, not counting the easy ones. He was the prince of Avarona, the next and only heir to the throne. He was never pampered, always training and never allowed to show one single emotion. He was taught that any emotion that was shown would be a weakness. Syaoran was well trained in martial arts and sword fighting. His skills were above expertise, never showing mercy to anyone.  
  
When he had arrived, he unsheathed his heavy sword in one swift motion revealing a two foot silver blade with a dull side to it. Though it was extremely beautiful, it was deadly sharp. With only a touch like a feather kiss, you would be bleeding and you wouldn't even feel it. Lifting his sword with ease, he started training, like doing a dance without missing a step. No mistakes. When he finally finished his training, it was already noon. He trained everyday like this, rain or shine. He never failed, even as a child. He had not had much of a childhood, training day and night since the age of five. Training to be a fighting machine... a pawn of the Elders.  
  
"Prince Syaoran, your mission." Said the prince's personal butler as he handed Syaoran a letter. He gave his butler a nod and the butler walked away. Syaoran quickly walked to his room and took the slip out.  
  
Your mission: Bring the Amethyst Mirror from Theodore to us.  
  
'Amethyst Mirror? I remember when mother told me the legend of the Amethyst Mirror. Back then I was very young, about two and a half. Mother would always tell me all kinds of legends, but the Amethyst Mirror was special. It was my favourite legend. I remember mother always started it like this:  
  
'A long, long time ago, before humans were created, there was a nymph with flowing long golden coloured hair who kissed the ground; forest green eyes that showed nothing but warmth, a smile as warm as the sun and skin that glowed like the moon. She wore an amethyst coloured dress that fitted her perfectly and flowed out at the bottom. Her steps were light and graceful and behind her was a pair of angelic wings that were of a light pink colour. Everywhere she went, warmth and happiness spread.  
  
'One day, she decided to make a reflection of herself, except without wings.  
  
They lived happily together making all sorts of creatures together, and naming them together, they did everything together. They were almost in separate able. But the reflection was jealous because the nymph was much more stronger in magic than her.  
  
'One stormy night, the reflection went to a cave, in there, she created a magnificent mirror made of pure amethyst. She told the nymph to come with her to the cave; she had made her first creation and wanted to show it to her. When the nymph saw it, she couldn't help but stand before the mirror, dumb struck. The clone snuck behind her and gave her a great push. The nymph was trapped in the mirror, and was never heard of again. When the reflection got out of the cave, she created three magical dragons to guard the cave. Nobody had ever gone past those dragons.  
  
'That is how she would finish the tale. Whenever mother told me that story, I would always dream about this girl who had forest green eyes and honey- coloured hair. I would always talk to her and tell her all my secrets. But now, I will never hear the legend again, because my mother is dead.' A flash of grief flashed in his eyes, but it only remained for a fraction of a second.  
  
Dismissing those thoughts, he lit his candle with a wave of his hand and burnt the slip into ashes. He will start his mission tonight, at exactly midnight.  
  
******* It was a moonless midnight. As quiet a cat, Syaoran walked over to palace walls. He wore black pants and shirt. Casually slumped on his back was a pack of necessities. He was to complete his mission in secret. As skilful as a cat, he jumped over the palace walls holding his black sword and disappeared in the shadows. Moving faster than wind, he swiftly dodged obstacles. For a split second, he stopped at the foot of the forest surrounding Avarona, slid into the forest and disappeared into the trees' shadows again.  
  
'If I walk there none stop, it would only be a few days trip from here to Theodore, approximately 3-5 days.' He had stopped to take a rest. He quickly took out some food from his pack for breakfast and started to walk again. He could have teleported there but that would have taken too much energy out of him and then he wouldn't be able to slay the dragons.  
  
It was already night, he was almost at the village of the enemy. He took out a dark black cloak and wore it so you couldn't see his face. Though it was night, he couldn't take any chances. He was the prince of the rival kingdom, and if they saw him, they would surely capture him and threaten to kill him. He quickly walked to the sidewalk. 'Why is there nobody walking here?' he thought while walking in the shadows.  
  
"Hey! You!" he quickly looked behind him and saw that it was a soldier. He was dressed in a dark green uniform with silver buttons lined in front. A black leather slash was slapped upon his shoulder.  
  
'They must have found out!' after the thought, he jumped up high on top of a building. Or so he thought.  
  
"Hey!" there were quite a few soldiers behind him. He had jumped on top of the city walls.  
  
Syaoran swiftly drew out his sword and slashed at one of the soldiers in one swift movement. It was so quick that there wasn't even a single drop of blood on his sword.  
  
The other soldiers shook violently. "We just wan.. wanted to te.. tell you that you br.. broke the curfew." The bravest one shakily said and ran away, along with the others.  
  
"Cowards." Syaoran said under his breath and started walking again.  
  
Syaoran was at the centre of the city, near the palace. There, he saw a girl crying, sitting at the foot of the palace. When he was about to walk away, he found out that he couldn't, something was nagging his heart and found that he couldn't just walk away. He slowly approached the girl with caution and kneeled beside her. "Why are you crying?" he said in a tone without emotion. There was a tiny glint of worry in his eyes that was like a small flicker of fire inside the middle of an iceberg, hidden. The girl kept crying. 'Why am I even doing this, I should just walk away.' He was about to leave, but the girl stopped him and spoke.  
  
"They hurt me."  
  
"Who?" he asked as calmly as he possibly can, trying not to frighten the girl with his rage that was building up by the second.  
  
"The soldiers, they stabbed me because I broke the curfew." was her reply. Her face was still hidden.  
  
'Why do I care about this mere little girl?' He dismissed that thought and decided to help the girl.  
  
"Where did they hurt you?" he said, caringly, with a bit of anger that had slipped out.  
  
"Right here." She showed Syaoran her left side of her waist to Syaoran; there was a huge gash that was still bleeding. Blood was still dripping out uncontrollably. It was a mystery why she was still alive. Syaoran chanted a few incomprehensible words and put his glowing hand over the gash, though it was cured, it still had the pain.  
  
"Where do you live?" he asked, his voice a bit softer with worry. 'You're supposed to show no emotion!' he scolded himself mentally. But there is something special about this girl, something really special that he couldn't put a finger on.  
  
"I'm lost, I don't know were I live." she said and she cried harder.  
  
'What am I suppose to do when girls cry? Argh, this is not good.' Syaoran was frustrated but somehow hid it. "Then maybe you can come with me." He said without thinking. 'Why did I just say that?' he felt like hitting himself.  
  
"Really? Thank you so much!" that was when the girl lifted her head and smiled at Syaoran and slowly wiped away her tears. As he looked at her he somehow felt warm inside. "By the way, my name is Sakura, what's yours?"  
  
"Syaoran" was his curt reply as he noticed that she was a girl, no older than 17, with a happy, but lonely air surrounding her.  
  
*******  
Together, Syaoran and Sakura walked to the other side of the village. They were walking in a slower pace since the girl, Sakura, was hurt. Walking in complete silence, they came upon the city walls. They were about to push the heavy doors open when...  
  
"Hey! Both of you stop!" It was those coward soldiers again. But this time there was about a thousand armed men. Syaoran quickly pulled out his sword while he placed a magical force field around Sakura. Suddenly, he disappeared. All you could hear was a strong gust of wind. All you could see was a black blur as he ran through the troop. When the haze stopped, Syaoran stood beside Sakura, without a single droplet of sweat, nor a sign of fatigue.  
  
A calm gust of wind blew by, one soldier fell, two more, three more... About 100 men fell to the floor bleeding: dead. The soldiers ran towards Syaoran trying to attack him. More men fell. Sakura was just standing there surrounded by an invisible force field, watching. She had never seen so much death before. With a loud cry, a blinding light emitted from her and everybody stopped fighting. She felt really tired. Really tired. Everything was turning black. Everything is black.  
  
Syaoran saw that the girl fainting, and quickly ran to catch her. She had broken the force field that he had placed around her with the large amount of energy that she had burst out. He picked her up and walked out into the forest. What he didn't see was that there was not one single drop of blood on the floor. Flowers started to bloom in between the stones of the cold stone floor.  
  
Syaoran slowly laid Sakura on the forest floor. She couldn't believe that she had magic, because, only royalty had magical powers since our ancestors were granted magic for saving a powerful sorceress. 'Her aura was very warm and comforting. She couldn't be from our rival kingdom. Then, where does she come from?'  
  
******  
Syaoran and Sakura have been walking for quite a few hours since Sakura has woken up. He had decided to bring her with him to find the Amethyst Mirror. Protecting her along the way. 'Why protect her. I used to just think about myself.' ' It was so weird yesterday. She doesn't remember what she did. Let alone know. All she remembers is that dream she had. It was something about a girl who came out of a blinding light, looking very confused. While watching that girl, she unwillingly woke up. She sure has weird dreams. But I have weirder ones.'  
  
"Syaoran, where are we going?" It was Sakura; she was looking intently at Syaoran expecting an answer.  
  
"Theodore."  
  
"Why are we going there?"  
  
"That is none of your business." Syaoran said in an emotionless tone.  
  
"Oh, okay." Sakura said, disappointed, eyes looking at the ground.  
  
'Why did I say that, knowing she'll be sad and I won't know what to do.' 'Why do I care? She's just a girl.'  
  
"You really like her don't you? "Syaoran took a look around him. There was no one but Sakura beside him.  
  
'Who told you that I like Sakura?'  
  
"You."  
  
'Who are you and where are you?'  
  
"I'm your heart. I was caged in you with all the walls you placed around me when you started to train and became heartless, like a fighting machine. "  
  
'Then how did you get past the walls? You were supposed to stay there forever.'  
  
"Thanks to Sakura. " Was all the heart said and fell silent.  
  
Syaoran tried to glare at Sakura, but when he saw her face, looking at the ground, he didn't want to anymore. Instead, he apologized.  
  
Sakura looked up, with moist eyes and gave him a smile. Syaoran didn't know why but he smiled back.  
  
"You know what, you look nice with a smile. You should smile more." Syaoran felt a bit warm on his cheeks and noticed that he was blushing, just a tint, you could hardly see it. It was the first complement he had since his mother died. Well, maybe he had some from other people, but he can doesn't care.  
  
*******  
Strange, it was supposed to get colder as they were approached Theodore, since it was always snowing ever since the nymph was trapped in the amethyst mirror by her refection. But instead, it was getting warmer as they walked nearer, like a cool summer night. Syaoran was sure they were supposed to be there by now, his predictions were never wrong.  
  
Syaoran gave a glance at Sakura, 'Sakura's been having weird dreams lately, something about a girl no an angel that fell into a blinding light. She's having weird dreams every night ever since the fight with the soldiers and she thinks it means something, because, every dream she had was about the same girl. For example yesterday, she dreamt that the angel was laughing and talking with another girl.  
  
'I don't know why, but normally I would barely talk to anybody let alone a girl I've known for about 3 days. I think I'm starting to like her.'  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TRESPASS!" Syaoran was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a voice, it was then that he noticed that Sakura was behind him and before him were three dragons. Each dragon was of a different colours; blue, gold, red. Each was shining in the, sunlight? Below the dragons was, lush green grass? Isn't it supposed to be snow? Behind the dragons was a cave. The cave gave out a bright light...  
  
"AHH!" Syaoran and Sakura were both clutching their heads, tightly.  
  
'Under the moonlight, a tiny white bud was starting to bloom, petal by petal. Slowly, a girl as fragile as a piece of glass, as beautiful as crystals under the moonlight, slowly emerged from the pale white flower. Gradually, the rock hard dry land became lushes of green grass, with flowers revealing one by one in the warm summer night; it was a magical scene. The girl had hair of a golden-brown, her skin glowed under the moon; her sea green eyes were shining, with love and warmth. Slowly but surely, angel like wings started to spring up behind her. She was like a moon goddess.  
  
'Whose though are these? AHH!  
  
'The moon goddess, wings concealed, was looking upon a pond, singing softly, though you could hardly hear her, you could feel that she was lonely. The goddess looked intently at her reflection, her face lit up brightly. Little by little her hand started to glow, brighter and brighter, larger and larger, until it was so large that you couldn't see the goddess. With time, the large glowing ball gracefully floated to the pond on top of the girl's image. Forcefully, it was pressed into the pond, pushing the water aside. Water surrounded the glowing sphere of energy. When the goddess forced the sphere of water to separate, the sphere broke into millions of water droplets. A girl slowly emerged from the pond; she looked just like the goddess except she didn't have wings.  
  
'What's happening? AHH!  
  
'Two girls were sitting in a meadow, laughing happily, the girl was speaking, you could hardly hear her, all you could hear was the goddess saying "Sure, Glasya." Though they both looked happy, the girl had a hint of jealousy in her eyes, it was obvious. The goddess placed a wreath made of daisies on the girl that was named Glasya's golden-brown hair and said "Thank you". Each daisy was of a bright yellow or pure white; they were fresh picked.  
  
'The girl, she... AHH!  
  
'Glasya was leading the auburn haired goddess to a dark cave. Within the cave stood a dazzling mirror made of pure natural amethyst, even the mirror was made of amethyst, the goddess stood before the mirror, mystified. While she stood there Glasya remained standing behind the goddess. She released a snicker of pure evil and gave the goddess a great push. A blinding light suddenly illuminated the cave; you couldn't see a single thing. The next thing you saw was Glasya walking out the cave, with the goddess in the mirror.  
  
'She looks like...AHH!  
  
'The goddess was sitting in the mirror looking extremely depressed. Slowly, a pale white light formed in front of her heart, she was so depressed she didn't even notice. There was a great light again. The light died down, now, in the mirror was a pale white sphere of energy and a pair of light pink wings, glowing. A girl was sitting in front of the mirror looking extremely vulnerable, you could clearly see that she don't remember anything, in a voice you could barely hear, she said these words "Where am I? I don't remember anything. Is my name is...Saakuurra?" She left the dim cave and came upon three dragons. The three dragons let her pass. As terrified as she was, she strolled nonchalantly towards the forest. When she reached the forest, she started to run, faster and faster. Farther and farther, you could barely tell her apart from the wind. She ran until finally she tripped. She lay there motionless, as still as a pond.  
  
'Sakura' Syaoran jerked his head towards Sakura.  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?!!" Syaoran urgently said, holding Sakura up by her arms. His face was pale with worry.  
  
"My back! AHH!!" Sakura's back was bleeding terribly, her pale purple dress was died blood red, with blood dripping down her back. Gradually, pale pink wings started to bud behind her. Her mid thigh length hair that was suppose to be in a ponytail, stated to grow, longer and longer, until it touched the ground, it was now tied in her mid back. With her emerald green eyes, she looked exactly like the moon goddess in the collection of memories. Her once pale purple dress was now blood red and wet. It sucked onto her every curve. Though she was bloody, she looked beautiful.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT OUR MISTRESS! YOU WILL FACE IMMENSE CONSEQUENCES FOR DECEIVING US!!" With that said, the red dragon threw a large ball of fire towards Sakura. Syaoran seeing this pushed Sakura out of the way, swiftly, he pulled out his sword while chanting words. An energy fort formed out of nowhere to cover them. The large fireball hit the force field. It surrounded the force field, heading towards the ground, spreading across the land.  
  
The fire finally died down, the once lush green grass was not there, instead, the ground was bare and the green trees was now burnt into ashes.  
  
"This can't be, all my creations, gone" a tear was shed from Sakura's eye. "NO!" a strong wind blew blinding everyone with dust. A bright light emerged from Sakura and swept across the land with a great force. All the ashes and dust disintegrated and vibrant green grass took its place, flowers sprung up ever where, gorgeous green trees shot out of the ground. Dead animals were revived. Everything was alive again. It was a magical site. Syaoran was amazed by Sakura's powers.  
  
'I feel so weak again. Look, black dots. Syaoran, where are you? It's getting dark, pitch black, I'm getting scared. I feel so tired... I know I'm falling, but, where's the ground?' Syaoran had caught Sakura before she fell. He carefully placed Sakura on to the ground.  
  
"You," Syaoran said, pointing at the dragons, "will pay for doing that!" He grabbed his sword that was on the ground and fought the dragons. Though the dragons had no wings, they were floating. Syaoran jumped high into the air landing on the red dragon. The red dragon tried to throw him off but he had balance beyond the normal. He dug his sword into the dragon; it went right through it with bright red blood splattering all over and covered Syaoran's sword like a second coat. His rage was getting the better of him. The red dragon's body headed towards the ground. Syaoran jumped from the red dragon to the blue dragon. The blue dragon hurled a sphere of water towards him. He created a shield around both him and Sakura. At the same time, the gold dragon tried to strike at Sakura but failed. Seeing that, Syaoran was so furious, it was beyond imagination. Using his sword, he formed a ball of water with a spiral of fire encircling it and flung the sphere of water at the golden dragon's heart with all his might. It burnt the dragon but it didn't die. The blue dragon tried to whip him with its tail but Syaoran slashed off its tail in one powerful swipe. The blue dragon was now tittering all around with blue blood trailing behind him. Syaoran formed a large ball of fire in his hand and forced it into the dragon. The dragon was burnt to a crisp and fell to the ground. He then jumped to the gold dragon trying to stab him but the dragon was rock hard.  
  
"I WILL SLAY YOU FOR KILLING MY BROTHERS!!" a force pushed everything around the dragon off of it. Syaoran skilfully landed on his feet. Analysing the dragon, finding its weak spot.  
  
'His mouth!' he threw his long sword at its mouth. The dragon started to fall but before he touched the ground he disintegrated along with the other dragons in to gold, blue and red dust. The wind lifted the sparkling dust off the ground. The fine particles of gold, blue and red intertwined with each other drifting all over the land.  
  
"I see that if you want something done you need to do it yourself." Syaoran directed his vision towards the voice.  
  
'Sakura? No there's something different. The air around her, it's dangerous.' He took a quick glance to where Sakura was supposed to be. She was still there, unconscious. 'If Sakura is there, then she must be...'  
  
"Surprise?" said Glasya, her palm suddenly forming a dark black sphere of energy and hurling it straight towards Sakura. Syaoran tried to shield Sakura with a force field, but was one step late.  
  
"AHH!!" a surge of purplish black electricity surrounded Sakura. Pain was clearly written on her face.  
  
"Glasya?" Sakura's body was burnt all over. She looked like she was about to collapse any minute.  
  
"Why did you do this to me?" Sakura asked, hurt.  
  
A wicked snicker was heard. "Why? Because, you were better than I in every single thing, prettier, stronger... All the creatures liked you better than me! Do you know how it feels to be someone that is always in the shadow, always left behind? You will NEVER know how it feels!" With that said she flung another sphere of black energy at Sakura. Syaoran placed a force field around Sakura, but the hatred was so strong, Syaoran had to use almost all of his energy to support the fort so it wouldn't collapse. The blast lasted for five minutes. When it finally died down, Syaoran was terribly hurt. His whole concentration was on protecting Sakura that he forgot about his own safety.  
  
"SYAORAN!" Sakura ran towards Syaoran, holding him up before he fell. "I never did intend to do that Glasya, I didn't know. I'm sorry." Sakura was supporting Syaoran and looked as though she would fall, seeing she had most of her power drained from restoring the land.  
  
"Sorry isn't enough! You will pay dearly for what you have done to me."  
  
"You could do whatever you want with me but please leave Syaoran out, he's innocent." Sakura begged.  
  
"Har, har, har, I'm touched, saving the one you love from harm." Glasya gave a devilish sneer "Since you told me not to kill him... I'll kill him just for your sake!" Glasya was now laughing like a maniac.  
  
"Please don't! I really love him!" Sakura pleaded, desperately. Syaoran's eyes went wide. Sakura loved him.  
  
Glasya looked thoughtful, "How 'bout... NO!" laughing like the demon she was, she hurled yet another sphere of dark energy towards Sakura. Syaoran went in front of Sakura acting as a human shield to protect her.  
  
"I never thought I would say this, but I. Love. You. Too." Syaoran whispered to Sakura with difficulty before he fell to the ground, dead.  
  
"Syaoran, I love you too. Please don't leave me, I need you" it was almost inaudible. It was a tragic scene. It started to snow; Sakura sat there with Syaoran's dead body for hours and hours. Sakura finally couldn't take the cold anymore. She collapsed. A glowing pearl pink sphere slowly floated out of her heart, towards the cave. There, it merged with the amethyst mirror. Sakura magically appeared within and was trapped, forever.  
  
******* It was a dark cold night. Everywhere you looked it was as white as ice. The wind was blowing murderously, bringing snowflakes with it. You could barely see ten feet ahead of you. A dark green sphere suddenly floated out from Syaoran's heart. It floated towards the cave. Heading straight to the amethyst mirror, a great force blasted the glowing emerald sphere out of the cave straight to Syaoran's body.  
  
Syaoran gained consciousness, "Sakura." Was all he said. He ran towards the cave. Heeding before the amethyst mirror. Then, he placed a strong hand on the mirror. "Sakura, come out. Where are you? Please come out. I need you." "I love you." he ended in a whisper. The mirror gave out a pale glow. Nothing, nothing at all came out. ' I really need you Sakura. Where are you? Why did you bring me to life? I can't even see you.' as if Sakura heard his thought, her image appeared in the mirror right beside Syaoran's reflection. She lightly touched her heart with her index finger, crossed her arms in front of her and slowly but gradually, pointed at Syaoran. With a smile directed to Syaoran, she disappeared. "Sakura, come back!" he yelled desperately.  
  
"I can't, go back, Syaoran, to where you belong. Leave Syaoran, Glasya knows you're not dead. She might come back and do something. Please, leave." Pleaded Sakura, with urgency in her voice.  
  
"NO! If I leave then she'll kill you!" Syaoran tried to reason, but failed miserably. He couldn't believe he fell for this woman in merely 4 days.  
  
"It doesn't matter as long as you live! Leave, and you'll live" She said, determined to sacrifice her life for Syaoran.  
  
"I can't just leave you here."  
  
"You have to, Glasya will come back any minute now!"  
  
A dark purple mist formed around the mirror. Glasya had come back, laughing like a hyena. "So, I see lover boy is still alive. But that can be fixed." She evilly said. She held her fist so tight that the knuckles were starting to turn white. Directing her fist at Syaoran, but before it touched him; she jerked her elbow to the mirror. It came so fast that it was impossible to avoid.  
  
The mirror started to crack from where it was struck. It looked like tiny little ants walking to the edge of the mirror. "Good bye, Syaoran." Sakura said though gritted teeth. The mirror shattered, scattering throughout the cave. Sakura was gone, forever.  
  
"No! Sakura!" Syaoran fell to his knees. A drop of water clashed with the ground, then another, then another, more and more. Syaoran was crying. 


End file.
